Race Announcer
In Midtown Madness, the''' Race Announcer delivers quotes before the start and end of the race during the game. He is voiced by radio host Marty Lennartz. All the in-game quotes are listed below. Introductions Race Openings These quotes are heard for every race opening. There are specific quotes meant for a certain race shown below the page. Various= |-|For Blitz Races= |-|For Checkpoint Races= |-|For Circuit Races= Snagging Checkpoints '''Quotes about the Checkpoint Arrow Crossing the Finish Line The player will hear these quotes when your car crosses the Finish Line. These are various quotes shown in the table below. The quotes for a specific vehicle can be heard when you are finishing with that vehicle. They are shown in the vehicle pages. Winning Races= |-|Losing Races= |-|Unlocking Vehicles and Races= |-|Entering final lap (In Circuit Races)= Vehicles These quotes are heard with the selected driving vehicle in various races: 'Volkswagen Beetle' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'City Bus' Unlocking the Vehicle= *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the city bus!'' * Congratulations! You've just unlocked the city bus! *''Now for something completely different, you've just unlocked the City Bus!'' |-|Race Openings= *''I gotta say pal, that as a city bus driver, you're usually required to stop at bus stops. You got some cranky people waiting at the curb.'' *''Hey, tell your supervisor to put you on the express route next time, now that was the most efficient execution of an express route I've ever seen! To make if perfect, all you gotta do is pick up some passengers next time!'' |-|Winning a Race= *''If everybody drove a bus like that, I'll tell you what, there'll be a lot more people using the El train.'' *''I gotta tell you, I don't think I've ever seen a city bus make moves like that!'' |-|Losing a Race= *''Okay, you're getting there but you're still a couple of cents short of exact change, if you know what I'm sayin'!'' 'Cadillac Eldorado' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= *''That Cadillac Eldorado is a beatiful thing! That's not a car, bady! That's a ride!'' *''Oh, I love that Cadillac Eldorado! Smooth lines, powerful performance, even on steers on sidewalks!'' |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford F-350' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= *''That Ford F-350, now that's one truck that really knows how to kick out the jams!'' *''Hey I gotta tell you pal, you drive the Ford F-350 like that again and I'll tell you what: Somebody from Detriot will come looking for ya!'' |-|Losing a Race= *''Now you hate to see somebody do something like that to a perfectly good pickup. Aw come on, it's a crying shame!'' *''If you wanna win, you're gonna have to learn to move that pickup, pal!'' *''Pick up the pace next time. Come on, pick it up!'' 'Ford Mustang GT' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= *''The new Ford Mustang! Reborn to run, especially in Chicago!'' *''The new Ford Mustang! Reborn to run, all over Chicago'' *''Hey, I had no idea the Mustang could make moves like that! Especially on sidewalks!'' |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford Mustang Fastback' Unlocking the Car= *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the classic -- The '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' |-|Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Ford Mustang Cruiser' Unlocking the Car=First tab sample text. |-|Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= |-|As a Patrol Car= These quotes are heard over the vehicle's loudspeaker: *''What's the Problem?'' *''Do you know why I stopped you?'' *''Hey pal, where's the fire?'' *''Speedo Broken, huh buddy?'' *''Gas petal's stuck, huh buddy?'' *''You know what the speed limit is around here?'' *''Step out of the car!'' *''Turn off the engine!'' *''Place your hands on your head!'' *''Throw out the keys out now!'' * Where'd you get your license buddy, a vending machine? *''Keep your hands where I can see them!'' *''Keep your hands in view!'' *''Driver, turn off the vehicle!'' *''Step away from the car!'' *''Step out of the car!'' *''Is everybody okay in there?'' *''Are there any injuries?'' *''Put your hands on your head and throw out the doughnuts!'' 'Panoz Roadster' Race Openings= |-|Winning a Race= |-|Losing a Race= 'Panoz GTR-1' Unlocking the Car= *''Congratulations, you have just unleashed the mighty power of the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Congratulations, you have just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Get ready for some powerful performance, you've just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Unleash the hounds pal, you just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' |-|Race Openings= *''Whatever you do, be careful with that car! It's worth more than both of our lives put together!'' *''Now you're driving a car I'm gonna get when I trade-in my house!'' *''Now be sure you use that thing for good and not for evil! Ah, what the heck? You can go either way!'' |-|Winning a Race= *''Now that's how you drive a Panoz GTR-1!'' *''Seeing you making moves like that in that Panoz GTR-1, I tell you pal, I get all choked up. It's a beautiful thing!'' |-|Losing a Race= *''You gotta remember, pal: When you're driving a Panoz GTR-1, there are certain standards that apply. So come on, give it another try!'' 'Freightliner Century ' Unlocking the Car= *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Semi!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen Wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Semi!|-|Race Openings= *''Now you are fully licensed to drive that Eighteen-wheeler aren't you? Of course you are! *''Now remember kids, a Freightliner is not a toy! Treat it with respect.'' *''Hey, can I honk the horn?'' * |-|Winning a Race= *''Hey, half of the race looks like a Freightliner came flying right through it.'' |-|Losing a Race= 'Vehicle in Damage Penalty' Vehicle is Heavily Damaged= When a vehicle is heavily damaged, it cannot continue racing: *''Damage Penalty! You're race is done!'' *''Damage Penalty You're done!'' *''Damage Penalty! Time to hand over the keys!'' *''Damage Penalty! You're done!'' *''Vehicle Damage Penalty!'' *''High Penalty for Vehicle Damage!'' |-|Heard In Circuit Races (where vehicle is repairable)= *''Damage Penalty! Five seconds and you're as good as new.'' *''Damage Penalty! Ten seconds and you're as good as new.'' Cruise 'Cruise Openings' Quotes for a Certain Race Every race as a specific annoncer quote for each opening. They sometimes give hints as well. Along with the basic race opening quotes, these are heard randomly for that Blitz= Dearborn Dash: River Wild and Wacker: Under the El: Double-Back Blitz: Grant Park Parade: Wild Blue Blitz: Navy-Pier Peel Out: Bear Cub Blitz: Race for a Space: Tall Tower Blitz: |-|Checkpoint= 'Beginner's Luck' 'Tough Turns & a Tunnel' 'North River Run' 'Solider Sneaker' 'Freeway Flyer' 'Nocturnal Navigator' 'Beat the Bridges' 'Crosstown Switchback' 'Perimeter Perils' 'Aptitude Test' 'Beetle Blast-a-Thon' 'Frosty Finale' |-|Circuit= 'The Litter Loop' 'Riverside Run' 'Tunnel Turner' 'Downtown Driver' 'Museum Marathon' 'South End Circuit' 'City Central' 'North End Navigator' 'Old Town Twist' 'Loop-De-Loop' Weather Conditions Clear Cloudy Raining Snowing Time of Day Conditions Morning Noon Sunset Night Multiplayer Trivia Write the second section of your page here.